Boda
by Onny-Chan
Summary: El pobre juez de matrimonios no tenía idea de donde meterse ni como terminaría todo esto, en 30 años que tenía en el rubro era la boda mas extraña que había tenido que oficiar ¿El novio estaba borracho o solo es de esos tipos amanerados? Esta seguro que vio a esas plantas temblar. FemAziraphel.


**_Boda_**

El juez de matrimonio no sabía dónde meterse. Era la boda mas extraña que había tenido que oficiar y eso que llevaba 30 años en el rubro. Los invitados estaban dispuestos en tres filas. A la derecha los invitados de la novia, todos muy elegantes, silenciosos y con miradas reprobatorias. A la izquierda los invitados del novio, una florida variedad de entidades, desde punks que se veían muy extraños con traje de etiqueta hasta gente de la alta alcurnia londinense. Definitivamente se veían mas animados que los de la novia. Y en medio, los amigos de los novios, que de toda la gente invitada, parecían los mas normales. Definitivamente hacia ellos miraría mientras daba el discurso ¿Las plantas del altar estaban temblando?

-Podría apostar que estas son las plantas mas verdes que has visto en todo Londres –le dijo el novio cuando se percató de que el juez apreciaba los arreglos.

-Oh... Sin duda –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo mismo las plante, cultivé e hice los arreglos –dijo el novio regodeándose ¿Estaba ebrio? Tenía un tambalear peculiar ¿O tal vez era amanerado y este era uno de esos matrimonios por conveniencia? Bueno, todo en esa boda era peculiar ¿Iba a casarse con lentes de sol?

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Trabaja usted en el rubro? -mejor hacia conversación, así aligeraba un poco el ambiente, aunque al parecer él era el único que notaba la tensión en aire y se incomodaba, porque los demás estaban de lo mas relajados... dentro de los posible.

-Nah... Soy abogado –contesto con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia los invitados- ¡Oh! No olvides NO hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Si alguien se opone a la unión? -preguntó para corroborar.

\- ¡Si! Si lo preguntas, te aseguro, desataras el mismísimo Armagedón -contó gesticulado mucho con las manos- cuando les contamos que nos casaríamos mi primo y mi cuñado terminaron 3 días en la cárcel -contó arremangándose el brazo izquierdo- a mi me dieron 10 puntadas –le mostro la cicatriz en su brazo.

_Rememorando aquel día hace 10 meses, reunieron a ambas familias en un restaurant que Azra odiaba ¿Por qué? Porque Azra amaba comer en un buen lugar y era completamente seguro que acabarían vetados de por vida con el escándalo que se armaría. _

_Y ahí se encontraban, una bonita tarde de otoño, Antony con su madrastra, una mujer de expresión amargada, pequeña, severa y exigente que desde que lo conoció cuando era un niño lo trataba como su propio hijo, su hermanastro Hastur, archienemigo declarado desde que ambos entraron en la adolescencia y su primo Ligur, nunca supo bien familiar de quien era, pero casi siempre estaba en su casa. Por otro lado, Azra estaba con su tío Raphael, su hermano Gabriel y su cuñada Michael, estos últimos muy... muy religiosos como toda la familia Fell, a excepción del tío Raphael, a quien todos culpaban de ser mal ejemplo para su sobrina y propiciar esa horrorosa relación. _

_-Bueno... muchas gracias por venir -comenzó Azra retorciendo sus manos. _

_-Por favor que no este embarazada –murmuro Michael a su esposo. _

_-Lo mato aquí mismo... y despues a ella. _

_-Ya se... se que no se llevan m-muy bien. _

_-Se odian –murmuro el pelirrojo. _

_-Pero tenemos noticias y queriamos que estuvieran todos presentes -terminó con una sonrisa... forzada ¿A Gabriel le tiritaba un ojo? Estaba pensando seriamente no ir a dormir a su casa esa noche. _

_-Apuesto que la embarazo –murmuro Ligur riéndose entre dientes. _

_-Al menos alguien me dará un nieto –dijo Belzebú, madrasta de Antony, a Hastur, que ni luces de tener una novia o novio o lo que sea en toda su vida. _

_Antony se tomó de un solo trago el vino de su copa, después el de Azra, estaba a punto de desatar el infierno, tal vez no volviera a probar el vino nunca mas. _

_-Nos vamos a casar –dijo generando un silencio sepulcral. _

_-Prefería el embarazo –dijo Michael con asco. _

_Al segundo siguiente, Gabriel estaba sobre Antony intentando herirlo con un cuchillo, Hastur jalándolo para separarlo de su hermanastro, la pobre Azra al borde del llanto y Belzebú disfrutando la escena con su vino. _

_Cuando Gabriel logro herir al pelirrojo, Ligur le quebro una silla en la espalda y a esas alturas la policía ya estaba entrando. _

_-Bueno –dijo Raphael tomando la palabra al fin- ¡Felicidades, cariño! Estoy seguro de que será una boda preciosa –concluyo sonriendo- y esa cicatriz una divertida historia que contar. _

_-Raphael -llamó Belcebú levantando la copa- Que el vino no se desperdicie, terminémoslo antes de que nos echen. _

_Efectivamente quedaron vetados, Ligur y Gabriel en la cárcel y Antony en el hospital. Precioso comienzo._

Regresando a la boda, el juez miro a los invitados y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, con razón sentía que las plantas temblaban, aquella gente era de temer, solo era cuestión de mirar al novio ¿Acaso tenía un tatuaje en la patilla? No quería imaginar como sería la novia.

-Bueno, nada de preguntas a los invitados –rectifico el hombre- ¿Valdrá la pena tanto riesgo por una mujer? -murmuro mas para si que para el novio.

-Cada maldito problema vale la pena por mi ángel –contesto Antony embobado- Ni se te ocurra mencionar que dije eso -amenazó recobrando la compostura y bajando levemente los lentes de sol ¿Acaso eran ojos amarillos?

Comenzó a sonar la música nupcial ¿Eso era Queen? Y la novia era completamente diferente a lo que se pudo imaginar. El novio tenía razón, era un ángel, su sola presencia lograba mitigar la toxicidad generada por las dos familias presentes.

Luego de una corta ceremonia y una vez ya se habían puesto los anillos, el lugar se llenó de murmullos y alguien se levantó con indignación.

\- ¿¡No va a preguntar quien se opone?! -preguntó Michael a viva voz.

El juez vio como la angelical novia se daba la vuelta y le sacaba el dedo corazón a su cuñada con una sonrisa, inmediatamente después el novio se la comió a besos en el altar y la mayoría de los invitados comenzó a aplaudir y felicitarlos.

-Entienda que no puede hacer eso, si alguien se opone simplemente no puede realizarse la boda y aquí hay mucha gente que no está de acuerdo –reclamaba Michael con indignación, secundada por Gabriel, que no quería meterse mucho porque no le hacia gracia pasar otro día en la cárcel.

-Señora, esa pregunta es una simple formalidad –intento explicar el juez- esto no es una boda religiosa, solo es civil.

\- ¡Esto es culpa de Raphael! Incitando al libre albedrio –oh si, porque la familia de Azra era extremadamente religiosa, igual que la de Antony, solo que la del pelirrojo era seguidora de una orden de mojas satánicas y los Fell le iban mas al catolicismo- ¡Esto debería haber sido una boda religiosa!

-Oh si, oficiada por las queridísimas hermanas de Santa Berilia –ah... Belcebú hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto, con estos nuevos parientes, las festividades ya no serían tan aburridas- Déjalos festejar tranquilos, Gabriel, tal vez hasta logras emborracharte un poco y quitarle la cara de amargada a tu mujer.

No esta demás decir que Gabriel casi se desmaya de la indignación.

**Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo sobre una serie y ****también**** es la primera vez que publico algo desde hace mucho tiempo xD No tengo idea si esto sera del agrado del fandom, pero me reí demaciaso escribiendo esto y espero que les guste.**

**Onny!**


End file.
